


My First And Last Love

by LeilaKoskinen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, Finland (Country), First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Popularity, Romance, Sexual Content, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaKoskinen/pseuds/LeilaKoskinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam moves in Finland for Senior year. It will a roller-coaster he will surely learn a lot from and enjoy.<br/>I hope you do too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First And Last Love

Adam's POV:

I finally arrived to this country in Northern Europe I didn't even know it existed and to be honest I'm fucking cold. I have no idea how slight bodies survived here. I am not slight, not in anyway. I'm a broad, tall and big guy but you know, I'm a Californian boy. It's all hard for me to go from the coldest temperature 15°C to -15°C or so, I am no to blame than.

"Adam, quiet being a whiny bitch and carry your suitcases to your new room." Leila said in a teasing voice.

Well, I am a whiny bitch but who wouldn't. I had hot chicks all around me at my old high school even though I didn't like any of them. That stopped me from being bullied. I hope roles won't be reversed now and the universe will play fair. Moving me into the Arctic Circle and depriving of popularity. That would be so unfair. 

When, I walked into the house. It was big, clean and tidy. It had a beautiful living room with comfy couches and a huge fireplace. Well, thank god for that! The house had a sauna too, not something weird for a Finnish house. Well, probably from what my mom told me. I took the stairs one by one, moving with baby steps, my suitcase was really heavy. Who am I kidding?! I had three suitcases and I didn't even bring all my clothes here. When they say Gay people spend their time in the closet. Well, if they're talking literally, that's no lie.  
Suddenly, Neil pulled out of my thoughts. It was his turn to whine about having the smallest room. Well, my parents are parents. They need a big bedroom. Since I'm the older son myself, than mine shall be bigger than Neil's. That thought must have shown on my face because he walked by me and hissed between his teeth. "Why do you have to be the oldest one?!"

I smiled wickedly, than heard a sharp thud. Neil just slammed the door to his room. Mom was putting away her clothes in another bedroom closet. So I guess the spare room was mine. 

I hated to admit it but it was beautiful. It wasn't that big but not that small. It was all white with a gray wall. I decided to glue my posters on that one. It had a big bed. I'll thank the universe for that later too, because I'm a big guy like I mentioned before so I totally need a big bed. For someone who's 6"1, I didn't need my feet to dangle off the bed. It had a huge closet. My parents must have kept this room for me. They know how much clothing I have. It even had a personal bathroom. Great, so no sharing with Neil. So far, I had nothing to complain about. So I just flopped down on the bed, letting unpacking for later and slept.

When I woke up, it was already dark outside. I heard laughter and voices from the dining room. Oh, so they're having dinner without me. Thanks Guys. I washed my face because jet lag was really showing on it and I couldn't walk downstairs like a zombie.

My mom smiled sweetly at me while Neil rolled his eyes and dad laughed at us. I sat down and murmured groggily. "This cold makes me want to eat a whole pig."

My parents laughed, stopped and the laughter doubled when Neil said cockily. "Like you can't."

I would've flipped him off but that wasn't something you do with your family eating dinner. So I saved it for later.

Suddenly, Mom put her glass down and coughed. Well, that must be something serious. "Adam, I'm actually glad that you slept this afternoon, because I'm afraid school starts tomorrow."

I chocked on my food." What? …MOM! Oh come one, we haven't even been here for a whole day and I'm heading to school. You must be crazy!"

She shot me a warning look. Ok, did I just call mom crazy? But damn, school tomorrow was hell.

"Adam, the school here starts a little bit earlier and I think you already missed the first week. So no awkward meetings of the first days, you'll just go and study. Do your thing, you will be fine."

"MOM! You know it's not about that. I just, wanted more time to relax before senior year's roller coaster started."

"Honey, consider yourself getting your seat belt locked. Go prepare yourself. All your school supplies are in your room on that desk." Leila said, giving me a peck on the cheek and getting up to clean the dishes. 

I had no choice. I headed to my room, got my backpack ready and chatted a little bit with Brad online. I missed that fucker already. He had been teasing me about finding cute blond Vikings. I just hope he was right!

Tomorrow came too fast for me. I rolled out of bed with a loud and deep groan. I decided to take a shower, start my day freshly. I got dressed, did my hair and makeup, grabbed my stuff and slid down the stairs. 

The kitchen didn't smell of fried bacon and eggs as usual. The table was full of pastry, pancakes, juices, omelettes…things like that. Oh so mom decided to make us get used to Finland.

Okay then. I grabbed a pancake. A Nutella jar was tempting me but I had always been insecure about my weight. My mother came to view than, greeted me and just nodded with a sweet smile. I smiled at her back and grabbed a spoon, dug it into the jar. All I wanted was to lick it off but then I probably shouldn't do that. I instead took the back of the spoon and passed it over the length of the pancake. At the first bite, the chocolate's taste seeped into my mouth and I groaned. I looked down at my phone and realized I was already late. On my first day. Couldn't get any better.

School was not bad. Adam! You are just in Europe not in Safari. Of course, school is good here. Especially Finland, they had the best educational system in the world. I should feel lucky being here.

To my relief, it was all the same thing. People looked at me when I passed, girls giggled and whispered. Guys looked at me in a cool way; it was obvious everyone will try to approach me. I wasn't wrong, at lunch break; most students asked about U.S.A, practiced their English with me. Everybody was interested in me. I was like a new super handsome and great ken doll that everyone wanted. I loved all the attention turned to me, when it's positive. Of course, no one wants to attract bullies to him.

I was enjoying my cheese cake when a bright and sunny smile flashed. I started turning my head in all directions until all my entourage started asking me if I was fine. I faked a smile and acted like I was just looking around but my eyes caught that smile again.

It wasn't a smile, it was a beam of light on a human face. And what face! The blond was gorgeous. He has golden curly locks, with pale alabaster skin that contrasted on his big ocean blue eyes and the shadow his sharp cheekbones ghosted over his strong jaw line. I could tell his body was toned and muscular. He was short and dressed up very well. I was in awe of that Finn. I could tell he was, the way his lips curved and moved. 

He didn't seem to pay attention to me at all; instead he was talking to a blond short-haired girl that seemed to be a friend, a very dear one.

I suddenly got jealous of her. But why would I? I had all the school around me, but I still wanted that one person to show interest. A person I have just seen in a few minutes.

Suddenly, those blue orbs met mine. I felt my breath catch in my throat. The guy smiled sweetly at me and ducked his head. How cute! Then I noticed those model cheekbones had some darker color on them. He was blushing. 

I was probably reflecting the same shade if not more. But then, my freckles were covered. So no worries about flushing bright red.

The Finn suddenly carried his tray and his friend's, what a gentleman, and moved away. I felt alone, as if all students weren't around. Weird, weird feeling at the bottom of my stomach. 

I decided to just continue my day as usual and moved on. But, I still thought of him when I wasn't paying attention to class or my mind drifted away. Anytime I wasn't distracted by something particular, my thoughts raced back to Him.

To my disappointment, I didn't see him again for the rest of the week and decided to just go with the flow. 

Early Monday morning, first morning of first day of second week at this high school, and I see him.  
Curled up on himself in one of the benches, with what looked like a magazine in his hand, reading silently until the bell rang. He put it back into his bag and moved to the classrooms.

I'll probably talk to him at lunch. Whoaaaa?! Me? Talk to him? Usually, people ran after me. What's up with this boy? Didn't he hear of the new hot American dude or what? Probably not.

I thought for a second he could be straight. But then, even straight dudes wanted to be near me either to be popular or just get to know my culture or for any other reason.  
The bell rang. Time for class. Depending on my schedule, it was time for Finnish class. Shit! By now, I only knew Moi, rakastan sinua… Hey! The first expression you need to learn in a new language besides hi is 'I love you'. 

I pulled myself out of my love thoughts before I got late on my Finnish class which I sucked at by the way. When I opened the door to class, the teacher smiled welcoming me. I felt at ease. That feeling lasted for a few seconds because one I turned my attention to class, I saw that smile again.

What was his secret? Always smiling! How would it feel like to wake up to that smile?!

Wake up to that smile? Adam! Are you losing your mind?

Thank god, there were some other foreign students. Not American but still foreign so I didn't quiet feel like the only douche bag in the class.

Teacher asked us to pick a partner, everybody looked at me seductively. I just dropped my head down, some females approached me and I decided it wasn't bad. They thought me a little bit but they didn't seem to get to me. They were mainly flirting teaching me words like Ihana and rakas…So yeah, not that interesting, I struggled little bit with the accent.

They kept insisting until the teacher smiled apologetically and pulled them away. 

I felt more at ease than heard a low chuckle. I lifted my head and saw those blue eyes staring right into mine.  
"That's not how you speak Finnish. You probably need to learn vocabulary, grammar and all that shit. But if don't feel the language," He put his palm over his heart, drawing my attention to his toned chest once more, " You can't speak it." He smiled sweetly then said in a bright tone that made birds want to sing.

"My name is Sauli."

"Hello, Sauli! I'm…."

"That is not how you pronounce my name, say Sauli, Sauli!"

"Sauli!"

"Yayyy, see! Now you are starting to get into the accent. Just relax your tongue and lips, let the words flow out of you. Just talk!"

"I'll try. Yeah!"

"Good. Remember, anything can become easy if you love it and just put your soul into it. You'll find yourself enjoying it too. Finnish is a beautiful language, all you need is patience."

"There is no doubt about it being beautiful". I replied, ' spoken from your mouth', I added in mind.  
He just smiled again and said. "Relax, you'll be just fine." He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me straight in the eye. I felt hot under my leather jacket covering my shoulder, as if his touch was electric. He turned back and walked to his desk and started talking again.

That voice, that tone and that accent, I could get used to that.  
Hell, who am I kidding? I already did. His English was just so cute and his Finnish, it was sexy as hell. How can someone turn from cute as a puppy to hot as fuck just by changing the language?

Danm! Get your brains out of your ass, Adam. Start thinking with the big head. You're here to study and get high marks not to fall for some gorgeous-sweet-androgynous-sexy-cute-smart and beautiful Finn.

From the way I just described him, I'm halfway down there I believe.

I spent the rest of the class trying to follow his advice, and let my tongue get used to the vowels and the sounds. If I'm not hallucinating or just feeling it, maybe I'm already getting to the accent.  
I tried to put my focus on talking, not staring or ogling at him.

Later came time for PE. I wasn't that good, I'm not athletic but I'm not bad either. Maybe, I'll have more experience since I was at an American Soccer team. When, I got to the field. It was beautiful, the sky was so blue and bright, I felt hypnotized. The sky in Scandinavia was totally magical and looked unreal. 

"I bet you've never seen the sky this clear." Said a teasing voice next to me.

I didn't bother ducking my head to see who it was because I recognized the accent and the voice. 

Suddenly, I pulled my gaze away from the sky only to stare at it again in the blue eyes of the Finn.  
His eyes were so bright, cool and super clear, you could see every emotion, every flick of sensation, he was so spontaneous. His eyes smiled along the way of his mouth. His whole face light up. A tiny star.

I forced myself to speak than as not look like a psycho staring at him. "Yes, it's beautiful."

He nodded and moved away quickly. I was about to call his name when the coach started ushering us to start running.

I couldn't stop looking at him from time to another, the way his body moved, the flexibility in his muscles, the fitness in his bones… His body was amazing!  
Thank God, we didn't finish all practice because it started snowing again, or someone could've caught me staring at the little Finn.

I just moved away, in the dressing room, I didn't dare to turn look at him or I would have a boner. That's for sure. I didn't really have to, because he came to view half naked and put his hand again on my naked shoulder whispering. "You did well. I didn't think you were into PE, more a drama-theater guy."

I felt hot again on my shoulder. Lucky shoulder! If you were asking, I was right. His body was gorgeous, all hard lines and drawn muscles, from the softness of his chest to the crazy just of his hipbones. That V line. I could start feeling myself getting hard. Perfect time for an erection! 

I muttered quickly to him because this is the second time if not the third that I take time to reply. I hope he doesn't think I'm retarded already." Yeah, I'm more into that. I'll probably participate in your drama club. It looks fun."

"It is, you should join."

"Are you in there too?"

"Oh yeah. But we can still see each other at P.E and Finnish class."

"Sure, that would be cool. Yeah!"

"Sure, Adam! Moi!!!"

He started moving away again, I felt an ache at not calling his name again. He put his shirt on and the way his back muscles moved and contracted.  
Another twitch to my cock. What a tease! I hope no one noticed yet.

The week went by a blur. Nothing special really, I didn't even see the Finn that often. He just smiled sweetly at me and walked by. I wonder why he never talks to me outside class.  
Than torture came again on Monday. 

I found myself staring at him again in spite of myself. The way his lips moved. The way they would move around my…! Goddamit, Adam! Pull yourself together. His lips were plump, full and pink.

The way they parted to reveal a set of white shiny and nice teeth. That smile again! 

He caught me looking but he just kept smiling and waved at me. I waved back and he chuckled before turning back to his desk.

At the end of class, he walked up to me and we started walking down the corridor. 

"Adam, I was thinking I could probably help you with Finnish, if you want."

"Of course, that would be so sweet of you. Maybe, at lunch break?"  
"Sure, okay. I'll see you then."

He started getting away but this time I was faster. "Sauli!"

He turned to me with questioning eyes . "Thanks!!"

Forget about those questioning eyes, they just light up and 1000 watt smiled appeared again.

I smiled to myself for the rest of the morning.

Lunch break finally arrived. I walked into the cafeteria to see him already seated and in place without the usual girl with him.  
He was so sweet arranging that. I sat down next to me and said. "Hi there!"

"Hi! Adam!! So you want to eat first?"

"Sure."

I felt eyes on me so I lifted my gaze to my usual table and saw my buddies and the hot girls staring at me awkwardly. One of them mouthed 'what the fuck…?' I smiled in respect hiding my confusion.

It didn't take long for me to lower my mouth to have a full fork of my salad when I heard. "What are you doing sitting with this fag?"

"I beg your pardon?" My eyes widened when I saw my friends.

"Why are you sitting with this fag? Hello! Have you lost your hearing?!"

"Fag? What do you mean by fag?"

"Fag is a short expression for Faggot." I rolled my eyes at that, seriously like I didn't know what it was. But why did they call him fag?

"So I'm a faggot too. You all know I'm gay."

"You are gay but he is a faggot."

"Really? And what's the difference?"

They all chuckled than the jog said. "Adam! Stop asking stupid questions or you'll have to stick to his table for the rest of the year."

My eyes widened, so my popularity was on the line here. I felt eyes on me and did something that I would probably regret later. I stood up and hugged my friends pulling my backpack over my shoulder. 

"Let's get the hell out of here. I have no time to lose with some healthy food junkie." I said turning to Sauli whose look penetrated my soul and made me want to drop to my knees and apologize but I had no choice.

He suddenly looked down at his plate full of salad, juice, some healthy other stuff in embarrassment. They flipped his plate off and everything fell to the ground. "Looks better on the floor. That's what you get for hanging out with Adam. Stay the fuck away from me. He will never be friends with freaks like you."

I felt guilty for standing like a statue like that. So I just moved away and shouted. "Guys, let's not waste anymore time. Let's go."

I didn't mean it the way it came out but I just wanted all the negative attention off him. I succeeded because my click surrounded me when we got out and went to P.E.  
Sauli wasn't there in the changing room. Instead, he was already in the field kicking some balls with his feet. He was so strong, why didn't he fight back? But yeah, they're surpassing him by number and strength, he's no to blame. I couldn't even stand up for him in front of them.

I was so relieved P.E passed by with no problems; he didn't even lift his head. Playing around, doing his thing but talking to no one. His face lost that bright smile, I felt guilty for that.

I didn't see him for the rest of the week either. His usual table at the cafeteria was empty. He was nowhere to be seen. When Monday came again, and I had to share class with him.  
He sat in the front, didn't turn once or look at me at all. He just kept talking and smiling like usual, as if nothing happened. 

The teacher told us to work by groups at the end of class, since everybody was launching at me, she chose the only person who would get me education and learning without getting in my pants (if I don't get in his pants first.)

The person whom I publicly humiliated and disrespected. Sauli.  
He just nodded, not meeting my eyes and then the bell rang.

P.E was the same as the last week, all but avoiding my gaze and playing away. 

On one of the school days, Thursday I believe, I forgot my jacket at home. I was already wearing a super warm sweater but I missed my zip-up jacket. My car was being repaired and mom probably forgot to come pick me up. I was freezing. Sitting on a bench of the school entrance, I stared right ahead of me, fingertips turning blue.

I suddenly saw Sauli walk by. He ignored me as much as possible so seeing him now was a weird but welcome sight.

He walked up to me and I felt my heart stop. What is he doing? Does he want to beat me up or at least threaten me? What if someone sees us? 

He pulled his scarf from his neck. It was a long gray fluffy and warm scarf. He wrapped it around my neck and throat securely, not looking at me in the eye still. I instantly felt warmer.  
But then turned hot when his fingers brushed my jaw line, and pulled the scarf upwards more to cover it too.

He hesitantly pulled away and went.

I wanted to catch up with him, maybe thank him or apologize or both or none of that just touch him back, when my boys came to me. "We saw that fag passing by. Did he talk to you or anything?"

"I didn't even see him passing by so let it be guys."

"Adam, you didn't have that scarf earlier, where did you get it from? You could've asked for mine."

I suddenly felt my throat go dry than my mind kicked gear and I said. "I didn't want you ladies, to get cold because of me so I found this in my locker. I brought it the first day just in case I forget my jacket or feel cold."

"It's okay, looks good on you." One of the girls said flirtatiously.

I smiled again and just changed the subject. 

When, I got home later. I took of the scarf, stared at it for a longtime and smiled at his sweet gesture. I folded it and put it on my dresser.  
I done my homework watched TV… but every now and then looking at it again. Thinking about what I've done and summing it up concluding I've been a idiot. He at least deserves an apology.

I wore that scarf everyday at school. People didn't bother to ask why. I just said that it was an old gift and I really love it.  
When he saw me on Monday wearing it, he didn't ask for it back and I didn't give it back or bring it up. He just helped me studying, not talking once about what happened back in the cafeteria. He did what a school-mate did. He taught me well, tested me with exercises and dialogues and just moved forward.

I neglected the subject too. I didn't see him much unless it was on Finnish class. 

A few weeks later, my teacher shocked me with news. She said that the theater play will be showcased in Finnish. I felt disappointed though she tried to cheer me up saying that I can do it. 

I had only one person to help me.

Since I was one popular brat, I asked a few people a favor of giving Sauli's address and of course keeping it a secret.

I drove to his house that day. It was pretty too, all covered in white and cute. I didn't have to knock on the door because he was outside laying in the snow, reading a book. The sight was cute and intriguing. Isn't he worried about getting sick? But, no. He's a Finn so he's probably used to that.

I walked up to him and muttered shyly. "Hi!"

He pulled his book away from his face saying "Moi!" until he noticed me and his face hardened.  
"What are you doing here, Adam?"

"Sauli! I need your help at something!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, Sauli…I...-"

"And where were you when I needed some? You can't even defend your own friends. Don't give me that bullshit about helping now, just get the hell away from me and don't come around my house again or I'll have to take care of that."

"Sauli…I…"

"The only reason why I'm helping you in class is because I committed to the teacher that I would help with our group project. Don't you ever dream of more than that!"  
His words actually hurt. I don't know why I felt my heart twist and pull at what he said but it definitely hurt.

"Hey, Sauli! I'm sorry okay? I just…"

"Don't bullshit me, Adam! If sorry was enough, why would we have police, government or laws?"

Oh! He had gotten kind of serious here. I was thinking about something to say back but he continued. "You could've gotten me into trouble with your lack of care, just because you are popular, doesn't mean that you can humiliate me and treat me like trash. People are not trash Adam. I only welcomed you and was nice to you, and that's your 'thank you'."

"Sauli! I don't want to get into trouble!"

"Alright, then stay away from me."

"Sauli! They won't know! They won't! You can come to my house or I can come to yours to practice at least my script, no one would know and you wouldn't get into trouble."

"So, you are asking me to be friends in secret?"

"Not in secret, but please just not in school, okay?"  
"Sure, Adam."  
"Thank y…"  
"Not in school and not ever. Goodbye Adam! For a second I thought you would apologize but no! You are one selfish motherfucker who doesn't give a shit about anyone else but himself. I can't believe I crushed on you at some point." 

He shook his head in disbelief and walked to his house, slamming the door behind him without looking back.

Great! Now I felt like the biggest asshole in the world, I probably was! Or at least to him.

I slowly drove home after that. Thinking about just facing it and telling the teacher that I need more time to practice without help or with somebody else's because da! All the school has a crush on me. They will forget themselves and I can't let this chance go.

Early morning, I walked into Miss Modi's desk, knocked on the door and walked in. She greeted me as always as I said.

"Miss Modi, I have something to talk to you about."

"Of course, what is it? Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually, probably I will need more time to rehearse the script, it's kind of tough for me and I don't speak Finnish well."

She smiled sweetly and said. "Well, you seem to have at least improved your accent and all. In class, you do just fine."

"Well, yeah! Sauli hmmm Koskinen helps me with it. So it's easier."

"Then it won't be a problem, because I asked Sauli to play with us too. He always got into the plays we do each year and always win it."

"Really?"

"Mister Lambert, Koskinen is a brilliant student. He always wins prices and awards in each competition he gets in. He's good at everything he does. He learns everything with passion and has a lot of skills."

"Then why is he…?"

"Bullied?! Because other boys are jealous of him. He used to attract all the females to him because he is cute, handsome and smart. So, they all decided to bring him down, if not in classes, at least socially."

"But he was doing fine…"

"Sorry for interrupting Adam. But you need to know that he is strong in mind too. He won't let them bring him down. He is naturally a social, happy, funny and open-minded boy. He spreads his wings like butterflies. So people have a lot of what to be jealous of him."

"Why didn't he join the play then?"

"Oh! He did, he just works in the décor department backstage. He's good with his hands too. So he usually makes those adornments with the rest of the professional students like Katri, his friend, and then joins the play after the first few weeks. Until we have something to work with. I am beyond grateful for that."

So the little blond girl he's always with is Katri. I see now.  
"Okay, Thank you miss. Modi. Sorry for taking from your time."

"It's okay, Adam! Sauli is here so you'll be practicing together I hope."

"Sure, thank you again."

"Anytime, Adam. You better go to the theater and get seated. I'm joining in a bit."

I nodded appreciatively and ran through the door.  
For the first time in my life, I'll do an awkward walk into the theater. The fact that Sauli had been there, is here and will always be makes my skin tingle and flush red.  
I can't believe what I've done to him yesterday. There is no way he'll talk. 

As I suspected, he walked into the stage and saw me. His eyes widened, he just threw his papers and was about to leave when Miss Modi came, pulled him by the elbow and talked to him personally. I could see him blushing and nodding; he smiled at her and nodded at her one last time. This time in a surer way.  
He went down the stairs and came to me. I expected a harsh tone and a command voice but he said in all but quiet and calm that I didn't believe my ears. "I hope you have your script on you, Adam. We will head backstage to rehearse."

"Of course, yeah. Thanks by the way."

"Sure, whatever." He muttered already starting to walk away.

Once we got backstage, it was awkward at first. I was so tense not knowing what to expect. He suddenly said. "Relax, Adam! You being a jerk to me don't mean I'll be one back to you. I'm just here to help you with it."

I relaxed my muscles and whispered in a clipped regretful tone."I'm so sorry Sauli, I…"  
"Hush, Adam! I am not here to hear you apologize, so stop it. Don't make me feel worse than this."

"Okay, I'm sorry. How about we start now?!'

"Of course." 

We started reading the first lines and rehearsing. After an hour or so, I already mastered the first scene so we decided to call it a day. He politely excused himself and went away.  
I looked at him for a long time wondering how he has been able to put up around me and still help me with everything.

We settled soon into this nice routine of us practicing, I think we both lost each other in it more and more. After I got to know him, he seemed to be pretty amazing. I even talked to him in school in front of everybody, he didn't know about everything but I convinced him that I don't fear others and he shouldn't too. He just hugged me hard and thanked me.  
I felt guilty still because of the bet I had with the boys but I just didn't want to talk about it for now.

A few weeks passed again and I realized that I liked him more than I should because I couldn't think when I asked him to come home to practice of course. He just nodded and said yes.

I felt my hands start to sweat when I opened the door and was greeted by a shiny happy Sauli.

"Hello, Adam!"

"Welcome, Sauli. Come in please."

"Thank you, Wow! Your house is beautiful, so cozy looking."

"Thanks, I'll get Mom; she wants to meet you too."

Before I could move, Leila came out of the kitchen. "Hi boys! I bet you are Sauli. Adam said you will come to rehearse."

"Yes , I am. Nice to meet you Mrs.Lambert."

"Call me Leila, please. I'm actually trying to make a Finnish dessert called Pulla, I hope I'll make it well, you can give me your judgement."

"Of course, Leila. My pleasure."  
She smiled at us than said." Okay, boys you can go upstairs and do your thing. I'll call you when diner is ready."

We went up the stairs than into Adam's room.

"This is my bedroom I guess, this is the bathroom and this is my closet." I said excited.

"Adam, all that is your closet?! How many clothes do you have?"

"Not that much…"

"Really." He said rolling his eyes than pushing me away. He opened the closet's doors and his jaw hang open.

"You call this 'not that much'. Your closet alone looks like a shop itself. Oh man! You must love clothes and shit."

"Why? Don't you?" I said in an insecure tone.

"I do, I just have particular pieces I wear all the time, not like I have this." He said ushering to my closet. 

"To be honest, I don't wear all that stuff, but I just need something different at times. Lately I've been living in my leather pants and this sweat-shirt."

"Looks fine to me." He said smiling.

"Sauli… I’m so sorry about what I've done that day at the cafeteria."

"It's okay, Adam. You apologized before and even talked to me in public and you do now so I think it's solved, right?"

The honesty in his tone was like a punch to the gut. I'm going to let him down again, I could tell. I just decided to enjoy this for now and let tomorrow do his thing.  
"Yeah, so you want to practice first?!"

"Sure, do you have the scripts?"

"Yeah, they are on the dresser behind you."

I didn't pay attention to his scarf neatly folded next to them. It grew a routine to me. When I get from school, take off my jewelry and so, I take it off as well, fold it and put it on the dresser.  
I blushed at the sight of his long fingers brushing it; he shook his head and said. "Weren't you planning on turning it?" Teasing voice.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were in need of it."

"I am not; you can keep it for sure. I was only teasing."

"Great, so it's mine now."

He blushed too than mumbled: "Sure" before picking up the scripts and throwing me one of them.  
We practiced on a new scene, using the room more as a stage and moving around it freely. 

Sauli started acting on a reply in the script. The character should keep going backwards. He did so until his knees bumped the bed. He was about to fall on it when I grabbed his hand but he was heavier or stronger than I thought so we both landed on the bed, with me on top of him and between his legs.

That felt amazing. I just looked at him in the eyes and drawn in them. They were so blue I could stare in them forever. He seemed to be as lost as I was. I slowly started leaning down causing my crotch to adjust against his. My forearms were on either side of his head. We were that close to kissing, sharing the same breath when mom startled us both.

"Boys, Get down here. Dinner is served."

My eyes widened at the situation, I pulled off him quickly and helped him to get up.  
"I'm sorry…" We both said at the same time awkwardly but then Neil came and flung the door open.

"Oh, I didn't know we had guests. Hi! My name is Neil, Adam's annoying brother, I thought you didn't hear mom because she doesn't get to finish her 'dinner is ready' Adam is halfway down the stairs."

"Hi, I'm sauli. Nice to meet you Neil."

"Thank you for the introduction, Neil. You could've kept it short though."

"Whatever, just bring your boyfriend and get down."

"I'm not his boyfriend." Sauli muttered quickly. "We're friends."

"Oh, Okay sorry. Come on guys."

Neil let Sauli pass first, then pushed me after him and whispered in my ear. "Struggling much with your new crush."

"Fucking shut up Neil!" I hissed between clenched teeth. He just smiled cockily, the fucker.

We actually had a nice dinner. Sauli is a little firecracker. He made us all laugh through the meal, even Neil liked him. He tried not to show it of course but I could tell he was happy I had a friend as good as Sauli with me.

When we finished dinner, I went up to my room with him when suddenly mom called.

"Adam, do you need an extra blanket or something?"

"What for mom?"

"Sauli isn't sleeping over, Oh I thought…"

"No, mom he's not, but that's a good idea. I might ask him about it later."

"Sure, go now! Don't let your friend alone."

I pecked her cheek once more. When, I opened the door to my room. The blond was looking at a huge Queen poster on that gray wall.

I chuckled at him and said. "You know him?"

"Of course, Freddie Mercury. I believe he was singing Bohemian Raphsody in here, at The Wembley stadium concert."

"Yeah, I love him. I try to imitate him while singing…"

I suddenly shut up.

"You sing?" 

Sauli turned to look at me with twinkling eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm probably not that good."

"Come on, just do it."

"Okay, I'll sing B.R since we talked about it."

"Sure, whatever you like."

I took a deep breath, relaxed my throat, closed my eyes and started.

"Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pull my trigger now he's dead,  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away."  
I opened my eyes to see Sauli with tears in his eyes, looking at me in awe.  
"Sauli? Are you okay?"  
I had no idea what happened because in a split of a second, I had an armful of crying Sauli. He started mumbling against my chest. I couldn't understand it, it was Finnish mixed with English and sobbing too.

"I'm sorry, Adam! You were so good. That song always meant a lot to me and you sang it beautifully. Your voice is amazing, different from Freddie's but still amazing."

"Thank you, Sauli. I don't know what to say, I usually sang in my old school, I don't know why I decided to just act in this one, something shifted inside of me."

"You were so good; I think you should ask Miss.Modi to include a song or something. It would a huge shame if you don't sing at the play."

"I'll tell her."

Sauli was still standing close by. I looked at his tear-streamed face; his blue eyes reddened a little bit, his face pink and his lips. His lips were red from biting on them and so so inviting.

I was about to lean down for the second time this evening when his phone rang. 

He excused himself and answered than started talking Finnish at ease.

When he hung up, he looked at me and said: "That was my oldest sister. She said it's already late, so I need to head back."

"Okay, than."

"By the way, consider what I said about singing. It would be great. We don't have a good singer at school. Not someone to be the main one, we have some back-vocalists that do but yeah. Your voice would shake people."

"Okay, I'll talk about it to our Drama teacher in one condition."

"What's that?"  
"You'd come sleepover at mine the next week-end."

He laughed brightly, suddenly that smile glowing; I couldn't even believe he was crying seconds ago. 

"That shouldn’t be a problem. I only have to ask for permission. I'll let you know anyway. Okay?"'

"Sure."  
He pulled his backpack over his shoulder and we headed downstairs. I walked him to his car whispering in the cool night air. "Thank you for coming over and helping me with the play."

"Sure, Adam. You'll do just fine."

"Thanks to you!"

He blushed at that compliment than smiled.

"No thanks to you, I'm only here to help. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good. Be careful. Drive safely."

"Sure, you sound like mom except from the language part."

I laughed some and then looked at him suddenly all serious. "I had fun today."

"Me too." He hopped into his car, because if he doesn't, I'm sure we'll keep talking an hour or so. We just had a lot to share. He seemed to feel that too because he chuckled than started the engine and waved at me. I waved back stupidly until he was out of view, disappearing into Helsinki's streets.

*******************************  
The week passed by quickly. The week-end was finally here. Satisfied that I can rest, on Friday evening, I got a phone call. I picked it up and saw Sauli calling. He must answer me about the sleepover of course. 

"Hello! Adam."

"Hi! Sauli, did you call to talk about the sleepover?"

"Yes, my parents agreed."

"Great, you are coming tomorrow or now?"

"Now? Can I come over now?!"

"Sure, I don't think mom minds at all, she actually proposed the sleepover."

"Okay, do you want me to bring anything?"

"No, I'll tell mom to cook us something."

"No, don't bother her, please."

"You know what?! I'll just put some frozen burgers into the micro-wave if you like those and drink some soda or something."

"Of course, Adam. I'll go get my bag ready. Be there in an hour or so."

"Sure, I'm waiting."

We hung up; I moved my lazy ass off bed. I was going to clean up a little bit because I'm really getting worked up on senior year so my room looked a mess."  
An hour passed and Sauli wasn't here. He actually got me worried. I waited another half an hour and suddenly my phone buzzed. He sent a message that he was downstairs. I smiled at that gesture.

When I opened the door for him, I laughed at him. "You can ring the bell, you know?"

"Yeah, but I got a little bit late and thought your family might be asleep."

"Awww! Don't worry, they're all in their rooms but I don't think they're already sleeping. Whatever, the burgers are ready I believe, I'll get in plates and follow you in a sec. You can go upstairs already."

"Sure, Adam!"

I got the burgers out into a plate, soda and ice cream.

When I got into my room, I found Sauli pulling his pajama pants up shirtless. I nearly dropped the plate. He was gorgeous. I found myself staring again before I could stop.  
He suddenly turned to look at me. "Sorry, I thought I could get changed into more comfy clothes."

"Of course, Sauli ! It's fine."

"Sure, so do you wanna do something or just talk?"

"Talking is nice, I'm so tired, I don't think I can watch something now so let's just talk." I looked at him when he nodded than added: "And eat." I said showing off the plate. We got on the bed and started eating without much talking. After that, he coughed and said. 

"So, how do you find Finland?"

"It's actually beautiful; the people here are so beautiful too."

"Yeah they are."

"Did you ever have a boyfriend here?"

"NO, I didn't. Not because they are calling me stuff at school or anything. I just find all the guys I know friends and nothing more so I never experienced a stable relationship with a man but I am indeed gay, you know?" He said with a chuckle.

I laughed back. "Yeah!" I said looking around.

"What about you?"

"I had this long-time boyfriend called Brad, we were together for a while but things didn't seem to work, still we are best friends. It was really hard but still special to save our friendship from all that ex-drama thing but we succeeded. I'm so lucky to have him now as a friend. I really cherish it. Do you have any friends around here?"

"Yeah, I really have a lot of friends mostly outside high school. But Katri is my best friend; she's practically with me everywhere. I'm usually with girls, I know it's weird depending on my sexuality but yes; I grew up between 3 sisters so having females around me is totally normal."

"Oh! Cool! I only have my brother Neil, so how is it to be the only man between your siblings?"

"Too much estrogen!" We both laughed at that, before our laughter died and he continued. "I think it's nice, it would be harder if one girl grew between 3 brothers but the opposite isn't bad at all."

"I'm really glad you get along with your family. It's very important. I might tease Neil and shit but I truly love him. By the way, don't tell him that or he'll tease me about it for the rest of my life."

"Ha ha! Don't worry about that, your secret is safe with me."

"I saw you laying that day on the snow in your house's front yard. Don't you get cold?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Adam, don't be silly. I was wearing a lot of warm clothes. In addition to that, I'm a very outdoorsy person; I just like to connect with nature. So I really liked playing in the snow."

"Fair enough. I love nature too but I'm used to warm or hot weather and here it's weather cold or super cold so don't blame me."

"It's not always cold or super cold. It gets warm in the summer here too, probably not for a long time but we have our share. It's actually worth it; the sky looks amazing in here. It's always magical: sunset, sunrise, stars, moon… I was born and raised here and still find it fascinating."

"It really is. I noticed that the first day I got here. It's beautiful."

"It is. So did you die your hair or is it naturally black?"

"It's actually died. My hair has this type of ginger blond color so I died it black. I think it suits me better. I didn't look that good redhead."

"Yeah, I like your hair too. It's still thick and fluffy, so are you into anything else? Makeup?"

"I do like to use eye-liner at lot. Mostly I put on foundation too because I have freckles and I don't like them."  
"Whyy? I have freckles myself!"

"I just don't feel comfortable in them. So I cover them up."

"I like freckles. I find them cute. You seem to like nail polish too."

"I do, I mostly have them painted black if not silver or a shade of similar metallic color. You don't?"

"I used to for a while, but I just don't anymore. It's not really my thing but I do from time to another. I love piercings and tattoos though."

"Really? What do you want to get?"

"I'm thinking nose piercing, I find it cute. I love nature so I'm planning on getting a big flower on the top of my shoulder with a sleeve. For the sides of my chest, I want to get two similar birds. Maybe some little tattoo on my neck too. Yeah, what about you?!"

"I’m not into piercings much, the only ones I have are the ones in my ears. I love the eye of Horus, the Infinity sign, Libra tattoo. I'll probably get these later if I can."  
We just kept talking on and on. We usually talked about the musical play, the school, some topic that is very casual and kind of formal. After the incident in the cafeteria, he had been avoiding all type of personal questions and getting to know each other but for now, we are good good friends.

We talked until we fell asleep.  
*******************************  
When morning came, I opened my eyes to find a sleepy Sauli next to me. He looked like an Angel, so still you only see the rise and fall of his chest while breathing. It's so different to see him lie so. The social and bubbly person he was, he's never still, talking, laughing, working… so to see him at ease and just relaxing is a total other view.

 

I slowly got off the bed, took the plate of empty glasses…and went downstairs to find Leila already up.

"Morning, Adam! Is Sauli here?"

"Morning, yeah he's still sleeping, I just thought I could get rid of this first."

"Sure. We are actually going out in a bit so the house today is yours. We're going to spend the day at the mall I believe to give you guys room to chill and practice."

"Thanks, mom. You're the best."

"Haha, go get some more sleep. It's still early."

"Okay, see you at night mom!"

I think we actually slept till noon, we woke up again, I was spooning Sauli from behind. My arm was around his waist and my face was tucked in the softness of his neck. My nose was right behind his ear. He smelled amazing right over that. A deep, soft and musky scent that filled my nostrils. 

I popped my wood right at the small of his back. I slid my hips downwards a tiny bit; and it felt amazing amazing against my cock.

Sauli suddenly blinked and his eyes fluttered open. Those big blue eyes. It was like the sun had just rose, him opening his eyes was like the awake of the world, the blossom of the flowers, the warmness of the sun. He took in his surroundings for a second than turned to look at me smiling.

"Morning!"

"Morning, Sauli. Have you slept well?"

"Yeah, I slept greatly, Thanks. What time is it?"

"Past noon I guess."

He quickly moved, falling off the bed causing me to laugh loudly. "It's okay, my family is out for all day."

"Oh!" He looked embarrassed; I gave him my hand, he took it with a soft smile and said. "I'm not used to wake up late, never. I guess we talked a lot last night."

"We did, I believe. I only like you more; I've seen this side of you that I've never known before. You are a wonderful person with a good heart."

His cheeks flushed pink before he replied. "You are not bad yourself." Turning his head to the side, I gripped his chin and lifted it. I slowly got closer until my lips pressed against his gently. He didn't open up, I wasn't expecting him to, so I just held his face there with our lips flush together and this time I got the chance to feel his lips. They were soft, full and so plump.

He pulled back and smiled. "Your freckles are so pretty. You should skip makeup in the morning, they really are great. You have one on your lip too. Why hide it?"  
"I'm still not comfortable enough showing them but here you go. I'm only home so no hiding them. Consider yourself lucky to see them." I teased.

"Lucky I am than."

"Let's get up and go make some lunch, I guess there is no need to have breakfast now. There are some spare tooth brushes in the bathroom, you can use those even take a shower. I'll use the one downstairs."

"Okay, Adam. Thank you!"

He started undressing right there which made my dick stir back to life. I looked down at my lap in horror. My sweat pants hid nothing.

His pajamas were so loose; they hung low on his hips. He had a very attractive figure. His skin was so pale, smooth and unmarked. It will probably have tattoos later. I could imagine the birds landing on his toned chest and the flower blossoming on his shoulder with the butterflies lying on the side of his neck. He'll look beautiful. They will all match his skin and make his torso a piece of art.

The defined abs, the rosy nipples, the smooth collarbones…it was too much to look at. I should probably get moving.

I rose from the bed when I saw him looking at me with a weird expression.

"You are staring." Fuck that accent and those lips. Something snapped in me. 

I grabbed him quickly, pushed him against the wall, held his hipbones between my hands and kissed him deep, hard and slow. All the lust was rushing out through the kiss. All of it. I started grinding against him. I felt him hard too. He suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled on it.

I kept kissing and grinding. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. Suddenly Sauli's hips stilled and he let out a beautiful moan from his swollen lips as his eyes rolled back. That sight was too much.

Sauli pressed against the wall, my finger marks on his defined hips, the length of his torso sweaty, his strong forearms cradling my face to tangle his hands in my hair, his face pained with pleasure, I came with a shout. 

I rode my orgasm out by grinding a bit more until he let out a beautiful whine.

I just came and had one of my top orgasms and my dick twitched at that sound. He let my hair go and held into my shoulders instead as I loosened my grip on his waist.  
He smiled lazily looking debauched and pleasured.

"Well, that was a lovely morning. I should remove these, this shit hurts when it dries."

I nodded, moving out of the way as he got inside the bathroom. I suddenly remembered my shout and thanked God my parents were out.

I went down and ordered sushi, wok, some other Asian dishes, remembering Sauli mentioned that he liked them yesterday.

We had lunch and talked some more. We decided to play chess when he started talking again.  
"I'm thinking of cutting my hair, maybe shaving the sides."

"Yea, it would look nice on you."

"Thank you, I love your emo type of haircut but it wouldn't suit me at all, I might use eye-liner too sometimes."

My face lighted up like a Christmas tree. "Inspired you much?"

"Ha-ha, I wanted to do it way before but you just gave me more determination."

"Sure, do you want to cut your hair?"

"Yeah, do you want to go with me to the hairdresser and see what would it be like?"

"Of course, whenever you want to! I'll be there."

"What about now? Are we allowed to go out?"

I grinned at his cuteness so we got ready to hit the salon.

By the way, his hair looked amazing afterwards. I painted his nails too in black and did his makeup. He didn't need much just eye-liner actually.  
We made pancakes the evening. 

"Adam! That's a lot, you pour just a little bit in the pan or the pancake will turn out so thick."

"I never done this before, my mom always does them so I have no idea how much I should pour."

"You are a big baby."

"Hey!"

He walked by and slapped my ass which made me squirm than laugh. He gripped my hand into his and poured a particular amount. I kept staring at our joined hands. Both of our nails painted. We had written OOFTA with a pen on the side of our hands as a joke. Our hands looked beautiful. 

I put the plate down, turned around and kissed him. I gripped the freshly cut hair at the back of his neck. He moaned softy so I lifted him on the counter and kept kissing him.  
He spread his legs and wrapped them around me. We kept making out until a noise was heard from the pan, I flipped the pancake quickly and we both laughed at how golden it was. I nearly burned it!

Still on the counter, he grabbed syrup from behind him and poured some on the pancakes. He cut them than beckoned me forward. I smiled at him and opened my mouth obediently when the taste of raspberry exploded on my mouth and filled my senses.

He fed me the whole pancake. Syrup sliding down my chin, I was about to wipe it when I turned to grab a napkin but he licked right away. I clutched the counter hard when he kissed me. He groaned, maybe at the taste of raspberry in my mouth. He licked inside chasing it. So maybe I was right.

I got my hands inside his pants quickly and stroked him from half hard to aching hard because he whimpered when I palmed at the sensitive head. I started jerking him off and soon his hand joined mine. We found a matching rhythm. He came really hard and I felt wetness on my hand so I milked the rest out. 

He didn't stop kissing me; instead he started sucking on my neck when his come-covered hand sneaked into my jeans and started pumping me, my hand didn't join his, he seemed to know exactly what got me off. I didn't care about the cum in my hands, I just grabbed his face and kissed him some more until I found release.

We decided to change into other clothes because we were super sticky. We did and than just moved downstairs, heat up the pancakes with some other pastries and went to watch TV.

Sauli brought a few DVDs, we settled on Comedy ones, we watch A Very Cold Trip. I didn't laugh much because I was reading the subtitles so Sauli cracked up way before I finished my line. It was so nice and cozy though, watching him laugh and smile, comment at this and that. He was a beam of light.

The rest of the week-end was filled with laughter and joy. 

****************************  
The next few weeks the same until we were only one week from the musical.

Sauli was walking like usual down the corridor when he saw me next to my locker.

"Well, I guess my work here is done."

"Ha-ha, Yeah Thank you so much for everything."

"Sure. I hope we'll still see each other."

I was about to open my mouth when I heard Felix chuckle and come beside me. " Of course, see each other in your dreams."

Sauli looked at me confused. Oh no! I was planning on telling when we were alone not like this.

"You still don't get it, do you? You fag. Adam only used you to improve his Finnish. Do you think he really liked you? You were just a little twink in the way who helped at studies and getting him off. You are hot, no denying. But still a dirty sluty queer!!"

Everybody laughed again, it was just like the cafeteria day except that this time; we were at a different location and Sauli started crying.

He looked at me and said. " Adam! Is this real? Did you really do that to me?"

I looked down in shame, when my buddy just laughed and said. " Oh! Adam! Really baby, why did you do that to me, oh honey why? Your dick felt amazing in my hand and mouth. Why do you wanna pull away from me now, Adam! Answer me!"

A wave of laughter broke again in the corridors at Felix's voice and acting. Sauli just stared at me and said. "I hope you enjoy your success, but you know? The joke is on you, my friend. I've been always so genuine and honest, you are the selfish liar."

He stepped away when Felix called after him. "Drama Queen!"

Then Niko said back. "Oh! No! Drama Queeeeeeeer!"

They all clutched their stomachs laughing so hard, some of them even falling to the floor. I felt sick.

He didn't show up at all for the rest of the week. Who can blame him?

Instead of getting excited about the show, I didn't even want to present it anymore.

My family noticed my sadness, they all were asking me about Sauli and if something was wrong.

He was everywhere, in my room: on the bed, against the wall, next to the dresser; the kitchen: near the stove, on the counter; the living room: on the couch… plugging the DVD; in the stairs, at the front of my house. I slept at night, I didn't really sleep, I just curled up on myself and held my pillow tightly.

I wrote a song those days called Sleepwalker.

I saw a picture of you  
Hanging in an empty hallway  
I heard a voice that I knew  
And I couldn't walk away  
It took me back to the end  
Of everything  
I taste it all I taste it all  
The tears again

Outside the rain's fallin' down  
There's not a drop that hits me  
Scream at the sky but no sound  
Is leavin' my lips  
It's like I can't even feel  
After the way you touched me  
I'm not asleep but I'm not awake  
After the way you loved me

[refrain]  
I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker

Let me out of this dream

Everywhere that I go  
I see another memory  
And all the places we used to know  
They're always there to haunt me  
I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely  
You're everything that I want  
But you don't want me

[refrain]

Let me out of this dream, dream  
Let me out of this dream

[refrain]

I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
Let me out of this dream

I sang it all the time, humming it in the shower, on my way to school, all around.  
I decided to do something so I went to Sauli's house. His sister walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry; I'm just here to see …"

"I tell you what? Just because you are the new gorgeous American boy who wears nail polish and makeup, doesn't mean you are capable of breaking people's trusts and hearts. I don't give a fuck if you are the next hot shit or something. My brother doesn't deserve what you've done to him. But it's his fault, you know?"

"How is that?"

"He was too sweet to you. That's his fault. You humiliated him the first time in front of everybody and just stood there like a statue. He forgave you wholeheartedly and what do you do?"

"Play a bet with your little clan of clowns and stab him once again. I will not allow that anymore. He will go to the musical and we will all be there. You will address him formally, if I hear a word different from what's in the script or your stupid 'thank you' speech. I'll have to deal with you on my own."

She gave me a once over and walked back in slamming the door.

**************************

One day left for the show:  
Miss Modi called for me.

"Hello, Adam!"

"Hello, Miss Modi"

"Listen to me, I know it's none of my business to talk about this but I can think you could hear me out."

I knew it was about my attitude, I'm devastated lately.

"I heard of what happened with Sauli, I just hope you fix it. I'm really concerned, I never saw you this unfocused."

"I know miss, it is my entire fault."

"Then apologize."

"I don't think he ever wants to see me again and who is he to blame? I am disgusted of myself."

"You can come up with something, I'm sure you can."

I nodded slowly than an idea popped in my head. I looked at Miss Modi with huge puppy eyes and a fake pout. She threw me a very weird look but just smiled and asked me what it was about.

~The Show day:

I couldn't fit into my skin for the rest of the day. I didn't even see Sauli. 

I was sure he was here, I could feel it but he probably was in a different changing room or so.

As for the play part, it was awesome. We managed to mask everything for the audience.

It was time for my speech time. Everybody cheered loudly except for some disappointed faces.

I wondered if they are all gonna cheer this much after doing what I am about to do. I took the mic and said. "Today is not about speech; today is about this one person that I hurt."  
Everybody started wondering when the music started to Elvis Presley – You Were Always on My Mind-

Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
If I made you feel second best girl  
I'm so sorry I was blind  
You were always on my mind,  
You were always on my mind  
Tell me..  
Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
give me..  
Give me one more chance to keep you satisfied, satisfied  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time,  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have

 

I replaced a few lyrics like girl with boy and so. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as I sang. I whispered once I finished: "Rakastan sinua, Sauli! Anteeksi"

I leaved the stage while everybody was too hypnotized to do anything. 

The teacher came in and read the speech, until it was time to announce what was the winner play; because a lot of other students and teachers competed.

It was us! I couldn't believe it still, I was just so proud. We all headed backstage cheering and hugging.

Sauli suddenly approached me and said. " Elvis, really?"

"Well, yeah he's the king."

"Good, because you are Prince Charming."

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. Sauli came closer and kissed me on the lips aggressively. I heard cameras snap snap snap.

I turned and saw his sister. "You better do it right this time or you are signing your own funeral papers yourself."

I looked horrified than smiled when she hugged, than his whole family and mine did. They hugged us all in fact.

The rest of the year passed quickly, I wouldn't say it was all happiness and laughter. We had some problems but when it came to us, we weren't perfect, our relationship was.  
The last day at school.

I can't believe this day finally came. What a roller coaster!  
My parents hugged me tighter than usual this time and treated me sweetly. They always did but this time they were overkilling it. I knew something was on. So I just asked them about it.

In one sentence, five words, a huge meaning.' We are going back to U.S'

The only thing I dared to say was: 'When'

'The day after tomorrow'

My whole world crashed down, I couldn't believe. I called Sauli right away so we decided to spent tomorrow together.

I met Sauli the next day after a sleepless night. We greeted each other when I started mumbling. He pressed his finger against my lips and said. "Today is ours, life had given us each other and now it's driving us apart but not today. Today is ours, you and me, no worries."

I nodded at him than he broke into a smile, I couldn't help but turn it, he just had this power on me…

We went to the amusement park, shopping, we just did everything until shadows basked the sky.

"Adam, we are spending the night together, I asked your parents, no need for details, I don't want to waste a second. Let's go!"

I couldn't bring myself to speak. I was all excited when Sauli pulled into a tiny dark house. It wasn't his or mine but he just smiled and got out of the car.

Once inside, my eyes watered. Candle lights, flowers, wine, chocolate, ice cream… It was like a huge big bedroom with a big bath, no doors, nothing, just a square huge room with a kind-sized bed and a bath tub. He tugged at my clothes until I got the hint. We took all our clothes off and he just stood there, so trusting, so beautiful and so wanton.

"I want to give you something, Adam. Before you leave, will you be my first?"

I just kept staring at him than moved close to him, I put my arm around his knees, one around his back and lifted him to the bed. I crawled on it with him in my arms and placed him right in the middle.

"My love, I love you Sauli."

"I love you too, Adam."

No words were needed, I just kissed him for so long than lifted myself and kissed his hair that had grown longer now, I kissed his forehead next, his nose, lips, chin and started sucking on his neck.

When I reached his chest, I used my hands and lips to mark all his torso, I sucked the sweetness of his manhood, licked his balls and pulled his cheeks apart.  
"I'm the first who gets to see this, taste this and have it. I'm so so lucky. I love you."

I whispered right over his hole and kissed it. As if I kissed his lips, the second time I kissed it long and deep and flicked my tongue inside of it and bite gently over the rim. His hands were in my hair. I bet he couldn't see anything but my hair.

I kept opening him up slowly, until nudged my head and gave me lube. I didn't dare to ask if he was ready. His eyes showed it all.

I pushed one finger inside of him, kissing his thighs, calves and buttocks, when the second one was in, I kissed upwards on his torso, everywhere I could reach. When the three fingers finally gathered inside of him, I kissed him on the lips.

"E-Enouughh!" He said in a beautiful hiss-whisper I have ever heard. 

I lubed myself than nudged his entrance. I linked our hands together, pushed them over his head, he just wrapped his legs around me when I started pushing. I prepared him very well so the pain was hardly present. I kept trusting deep and hard, looking at him just in the eyes, he came after a few minutes, trying to hold back his orgasm the longest possible, I did too. We want it to drag it longer.

But when he came, I couldn't. I let go of his fingers, instead grabbed his wrists and started trusting with more force until everything was white and no sound was heard inside my head.

I didn't even pull out, I just laid my head on his chest while he ran his fingers over my back and neck. I sighed peacefully. 

The rest of the night was just as beautiful as our love making.

Champagne, chocolate covered fruit… we made all good use of that. 

Our last night together…  
**************************  
~Ten years later.

It was such a rush. The concert was wild. So is the bar right now. I noticed a nice Finn and decided to go for it.

He looked so familiar. 

I tapped on his shoulder, he turned around and said. "Hi"

"Hello, I'm Adam."

"I'm Sauli."

"Sauli!"

"Yeah!" His eyes light up. "You pronounced it so well, usually foreign people call me Sauli."

"Ha-ha, my first love was named Sauli and I lived in Finland for a while so yeah."

"My first love was named Adam. He was here until he had to leave for US."

Our eyes widened for a second than barely whispered. "Sauli Koskinen?"

He just launched himself at me, we hugged, kissed, cuddled, slept together that night and talked just right after that.

I said. "I never forgot you or Finland. Every time someone talked about Europe I remembered you, I remembered you seeing the sky, the sun and the sea. I still have your scarf my love. I can't believe the universe brought us back together. I was your first, hope I will be your last once more."

~The End~


End file.
